


Rose's Request

by MahallieMacKenzie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Babies, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Lots of Babies, Past Relationships, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not really, hidden child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahallieMacKenzie/pseuds/MahallieMacKenzie
Summary: Rose has a special request for Santa...





	Rose's Request

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Strictly Dramione's Yuletide Magic Fest 2018
> 
> Prompt: Rose asks Santa for a Daddy for Christmas- I hope I did your prompt justice!
> 
> This is the 1st thing I have written since Middle School such a long time ago and without my amazing beta, LadyKenz347, it would be a hot mess. She helped gather all my ideas in one area and hammer down all the flyaway details to keep it one concise story. 
> 
>  
> 
> All grammar errors are my own. JK owns Harry Potter and all the characters- I am just playing with them for a bit.  
> Enjoy!

 

  
  


“Listen up you little ferret, I don’t care who you think you are, you lost the bet and we won. Our reward is for you to put on this little glamoured Santa outfit, march your scrawny pale arse to that chair with that hot elf right there,” George wiggled his fingers at his wife, Angelina, dressed to the nines in an elf costume, “and you are going to be the happiest, jolliest Santa that ever was for Weasleys’  Wizard Wheeze’s 4th Annual Christmas Shopping Brouhaha. Got it?”

 

Draco grumbled, pulling on the ridiculous red suit he had to sport.  George laughed as Draco walked out towards the main floor of the shop. 

 

“This is the last time I am  _ EVER _ betting on something with you. I’ve now been Santa, the Easter bunny and something called the Tooth Fairy. What’s next? Oh right, not one more thing.”

 

The first time it happened, Draco played along.  This was the 4th time in a row and he had yet to pull one over on George. 

 

This strange partnership started when Draco had helped the one-eared twin acquire approval for a few of WWW’s  products to be sold. Draco became an Auror as a way to taunt his father after the last war but he also recognized that Malfoy Industries needed a Malfoy at the head. He juggled both very careful and honestly, his personal assistant at MI, Gabrielle Delacour, was well worth every penny he paid her.   The Ministry, at the time, refused to allow any new patents to established due to a patent backlog. 

 

Draco had been in the patent office that day trying to gather information for patents for his own company and overheard the issues. He approached George after they left the office and managed to talk him into letting Draco invest in various projects in return for helping the George get the patents he needed. 

 

Just a few days later, Draco walked away with a special pass allowing anything created to be automatically moved to the top of the pending list, therefore earning the eternal gratitude of George. 

 

And so, their working relationship began. 

 

Draco, being the Potions whiz that he was, saw gold and invested his own money into several key potions such as  _ The Invisible Kid,  _ which caused the child under the age of 16 to appear invisible to anyone else under the age of 16 but still visible to adults. There was also the  _ Everlasting Lollipop, the Bang Bang,  _ and the piece de resistance,  _ The Ferret and Friends, _ a potion which turned the drinker into a ferret for 15 minutes. 

 

Draco tried to be cautious when he placed bets against George. Using George’s creative genius plus Draco’s knowledge of potions and financial backing, Draco was 1/10th owner in WWW and all its stock. Everything George touched seem to turn to gold, not like Draco minded one bit. 

 

Settling down in the red, green and gold covered chair as royally as he could, Draco glanced at the expectant faces in line.  _ This was going to be a long day, but Merlin above, PLEASE do not like one of those heathens puke or kick or pinch or heck, at this point, touch me. I am never going to survive this and I am NEVER EVER making a bet against George again! _

 

* * *

  
  


Hermione bustled Rose and her twin boys, Lachlan and Callum  through the Leaky Cauldron as fast as she could. 

 

Rose was like a top set to spin off the table, just full of energy, questions and no filter on her 4 year old mouth. Letting her lose it in a pub like that could have major repercussions. 

 

Grabbing her hand, the four set off at a brisk pace for Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes. She rarely brought Rose and the boys to this side of her life, especially in public. Most people had no idea Hermione even had children. She wanted to raise them outside of  the limelight and as far away from Rita Skeeter as possible. She pulled their hoods up and considered just carrying Rose the rest of the way.  _ Might as well, I won't be able to to do this for too much longer.  _

 

Rose hopped up into Hermione’s side as soon as Hermione had asked and Hermione muttered a small sticking charm to help hold her there as they hurried down the street. Her hood fell off again showcasing her light sandy blonde hair that was almost the mirror image of her mother’s curl. Her bright blue-grey eyes, surrounded by a very small smattering of freckles, long eyelashes and a set of full lips completed her face. She was almost the  spitting image of Hermione, with barely any traces of her father in her at all except for her blue grey eyes and slightly lighter hair.

 

The foursome began their shopping by going to the joke shop to see Santa. Rose had been writing him a letter by herself for days. She had gone through a whole roll of parchment and half a Muggle notebook to make sure everything was perfect.

 

This was the one event every year Rose looked forward to the most.  Rose would not let her look at the list, claiming it would ruin the magic of Christmas, just like a wish at her birthday. Christmas was a happy time for Rose and the boys even though it brought back bittersweet memories for Hermione.  

 

Last year, the boys had just barely been born, her husband was formally declared killed in action and it was such a nightmare trying to handle it everything going on. She barely made it out of bed, much less try and shuffle one overactive child and 2 newborns off to see Santa. 

 

This year, no matter how hard it was, she was determined to give the kids a better Christmas.

 

Throughout the year she could struggle but by Merlin, she wanted Christmas done right. 

 

She had sat down a few weeks ago and made a list of traditions to start, traditions to keep, and traditions she didn't want to ever do again. Hermione also made a calendar of some small activity her and the kids could do everyday to stay in the Christmas spirit but not be overwhelmed. 

 

Pushing the pram into the joke shop, she realized the line to see Santa was longer than she expected.  _ Well, there goes even attempting the bookstore next. _

 

She spotted a head of red hair weaving and bobbing through the crowd but they were still far enough away that she couldn't tell who it was. She pulled the pram off to the side to start undressing the boys from their winter gear and helping Rosie finish taking her jacket off. 

 

She didn't expose the kids to very much magic, especially if there was something she could do the Muggle way. Since the kids attended schooling on the muggle side, they needed jackets and the works. It was just easier to keep them in their routine for going out by using their jackets. 

  
  


“Momma, how long do you think this will take? I'd like to visit the candy store and the bookstore before the boys wake up!” Rosie excitedly asked. 

 

“I'm not sure love. The line is long and Santa just now got here, so we will have to wait and see how this goes with the boys. “

 

After waiting about 30 minutes, Hermione, Rose and the boys were getting closer to the front of the line.

 

“Momma, do you think Santa will read my letter or will I need to read it it to him?”

 

“Rose, I am not sure how much time Santa has to read your entire manifest. Why don’t you pick one item off of it and tell him about it, then you can leave the list with him to review before Christmas.”

 

“I’ll think about it.” Rose huffed as she turned around watching Santa interact with the other children. 

 

Finally, they were two groups away from Santa when George came over, recognizing his niece and her brothers. Even though Ron and Hermione didn’t work out, George still considered Hermione a sister. He watched her grow up, for goodness sakes. She was as much of a sister as Ginny was. At least Hermione still spoke to him especially since Ginny was in a tizzy still  because he dyed Ginny’s hair the colors of her rival Quidditch team right before the National finals and she had to play the whole game like that. 

 

“What’s my favorite flower and her two gnomes doing standing in line? You could have come through the back and you wouldn’t have had to stand here, this entire time Hermione,” George said as he peeked into the pram to see the boys.  

 

“I didn’t feel comfortable cutting in line, George. It’s fine, we are almost at the front. The boys have napped almost this entire time.”

 

“Well, I am glad you came and brought the kids out. You needed it, sis. Let me help you get the boys settled on Santa’s lap for a picture and then Rosie can tell Santa her list.”

 

As Rose went to stand near Angelina, Hermione almost dropped Lachlan when she saw a pair of grey eyes smirking at her behind Santa’s glasses. 

 

_ I forgot Malfoy might be here. How could I forget that? Why did I bring the kids out? Ugh. Why is he smirking at me? One look at Rose and he is going to know that she is his. _

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  


Draco’s heart dropped when he saw who was next in line. She was his dream girl. The woman he measured all his dates up too. He spent all of their 8th year with her, slowly falling in love and he hated he had to say goodbye after graduation 5 years prior. She had fled the country for Australia to be with her parents and had not returned until around 8 months ago with the 3 young kids. 

 

He had spent all weekend sloshed with Blaise when the news of Hermione’s husband Cormac “Dicklaggin’s” death made the papers. 

 

Rita Skeeter was ruthless to Hermione and the kids after Cormac’s death. Rita and the Daily Prophet by default had hounded Hermione to the point she had place her house under a Fidelius Charm to keep Rita out. Rita wanted to know every little thing Hermione did and trying to handle newborn twins and a precious toddler, Hermione didn’t have much patience. The Daily Prophet ran article after article of her daily life, what she was buying at the store, what potions she was taking at the clinic. They alluded to affairs that Rita believed Hermione had, with numerous people at the Ministry and abroad. Rita did have a field day when it turned out Cormac was the one cheating. She did a big expose on Cormac’s mistresses and one night stands, complete with interviews.  It was way too much. Draco ended up paying a very hefty amount to have Rita print a retraction, and then subsequently fired.

 

She looked much better than the last time he saw her about 4 months ago and the children looked like normal, happy children She was wearing small ankle booties, a pair of those amazing muggle jeans that fit every single curve of her legs, and an oversized jumper that slightly looked like a brush of strong air would cause it to fall off that left shoulder. She had no rings on and just a touch of makeup. 

 

Her hair, oh that glorious hair, was partly piled high on top of her head in a top knot with majority of it falling down around her shoulders. She looked as if she just stepped out of high school and was babysitting, not a woman who had 3 kids. 

 

George gave Draco an almost  _ Malfoy-ish _ smirk as he set a baby on his lap and helped Rosie climbed up on the stand with him. 

 

“Now, Rosie, this Santa here, he is the real Santa and he will listen to your entire list and help get you what you want, regardless of what your mom says, okay? Uncle George takes care of his favorite girl.”

 

“Okay, Uncle G! I’ll tell him my whole list and we will not tell Momma about it.”

 

Several pictures later and Rosie was ready to have just time for her and her list. Draco was a little nervous, in all actuality. Here was his crush’s daughter and she was going to ramble and pour her little heart out and he as Santa would have to come up with something off the top of his head to appease her.

 

Rose hopped back up on to Santa’s lap.

 

“I’m going to read what I wrote because I have worked really hard on this the past few weeks..“

 

“Dear Santa, Mom says I get to see you at Uncle George’s shop later this month and that I need to make a list of things I would like to have for Christmas. I don’t have a long list. For my brothers, Lachlan and Callum, I would like to get them the new toddler sized brooms with the built in bubble shield and a set of Luna’s Lion Headdress that Uncle G sells. They love lions and the brooms will keep them out of my book collection. For my mommy, I’d like to see her smile. She has been so sad since Daddy died and I don’t know how to fix her. She cries all the time and never smiles. She needs to smile again because she is so pretty when she does. I only have 2 requests for me for Christmas. First of all, I’d like a new  _ harder _ potions kit because I have used up all  _ “The Professor’s Early Learning Kit’ _ and secondly, I need a new daddy. You see my daddy is gone and is never coming back. Mommy says he crossed the veil but I think because he made Mommy cry so much that Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry just put him in the rock. Mommy doesn’t know that I heard her talking to Uncle Harry about how much she missed a ferret but we have never had one. She was crying a lot and Uncle Harry was really mad. When my baby brothers were born, daddy never came. Uncle Harry said he was gone and Momma wouldn’t cry anymore. Uncle Harry took us all to a new house and that’s where we have been ever since. So in conclusion, Santa, I really need the ferret that makes mommy happy, brooms for my brothers and a new daddy. ” 

 

* * *

  
  
  


“George, is that Malfoy as Santa this year?” Hermione shyly asked trying not to be obvious that she was watching Rose jabber away at Santa.

 

“Of course,” George laughed. “I play to win and he keeps losing bets. Her has been Santa, The Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy. We did that one in memory of your parents; although I don’t think he knew that then. I’ve always wondered why Draco and Rose favor each other. Isn’t that a little odd?”

 

Hermione paled as George turned while talking to her. There were just a handful of people who knew that Rose’s biological father was not the same as the boy’s. Just Harry, Ron,  and Molly. 

 

She thought at first that Cormac was Rose’s biological father. They had gotten married in such a whirlwind fashion and she never had regular cycles since Dolohov’s curse in the Ministry of Magic. When Rose was around 18 months, she had her 1st case of accidental magic and Hermione swore that Rose’s temper tantrum and facial expressions were spot on for one furry ferret. Hermione started researching back through her old journals and diaries trying to match up dates. She realized around Rose’s 2nd birthday that Draco Malfoy was her father and it made total sense for the little Diva.  

 

“Rose, there are other kids in line, sweetie, let’s hurry up.” Hermione called out to Rose who was stuck on Santa’s lap like glue. Hermione wondered if there was going to be an inquisition when she got home, especially from the tall one. 

 

“MOM. Just a few more minutes, please. I am almost done with my list.” Rose pleaded with Hermione to add just a few more minutes to her already long 15 minutes. 

 

Hermione signed and nodded her head. “One more minute love and then we need to go.” 

 

Hermione turned to George and pleadingly asked, “You can’t say anything. Promise me you won’t say anything. Please George. Let us get through this Holiday season before we have to deal with another upheaval.”

 

Rose scampered down off Santa’s lap looking so happy and excited. Her eyes were bright and it was the most excited Hermione had seen Rose look in  the longest time. 

 

“Mommy, I told Santa my WHOLE list and he said I would get everything on my list for Christmas! I can’t wait!!.”

 

Hermione bundled coats around the 3 kids and tried to hustle them out of the back door before Draco could get down from the Santa chair. 

 

She refused to look back because she had a feeling that if she did, she would spontaneously combust. Draco would be shooting daggers at her, rightfully so. He would have easily added Rose’s age up and been able to figure out exactly whose daughter she was.  She needed to get the kids out of there pronto. 

 

“Bye George, we will see you later.” 

“Bye Uncle George!!”

* * *

  
  


Hermione had the 3 kids bundled up and out the back door so quick, Draco wasn’t sure what exactly he should do. It was so painfully obvious that Rose was his and the boys were from the former husband. Why would she keep this from him? He needed answers now and not days or weeks from now when she decided to come back into the Wizarding world. Harry surely realized the differences in the children being an Auror and Hermione’s best friend. Why didn’t he say something to Draco?

 

“George, are we done here? I need to go wrangle the Boy-who-never-dies and his pet weasel apparently..”

* * *

 

  
  
  


Hermione got the 3 kids settled down for nap and slowly shut the door on the nursery. She went downstairs to get tea and shortbread ready. 

 

She had a feeling now that she saw Draco finally and he made the connection about Rose, her life was going to get a bit more complicated that it already was.  

* * *

 

  
  
  


Draco was out of the shop and disappeared into thin air heading for Potter's house. He didn't figure she would go to Potter's and was probably at her house trying to head him off. 

 

“POTTER! I KNOW YOUR GOOD FOR NOTHING ARSE IS IN THERE. WE NEED TO TALK!”

 

Draco yelled as he strolled through his Harry’s house. Making his way into the kitchen, Ginny had her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow at Draco. 

 

“Did you really just yell at my husband as you walked through our house?”

 

“Umm…Maybe?!?” Draco smirked while behind the table across the room from Ginny. “Is he hiding behind your robes now?” 

 

“He is upstairs with Jamie and Albus and will be down after their baths. What is wrong that you come screeching in here like a banshee?”

 

“I just have one question for him, so I’ll wait if you don’t mind, and then I will get out of your hair. Do you have any of your mom’s lemon meringue muffins though? I'm starving.”

  
  


Potter thundered down the stairs just as the two boys toddled their way into the kitchen. 

James climbed up on the the bench seat next to Draco and he picked up Albus.    
  


“I need to talk to your dad, boys, so I can’t stay and play.” 

 

James immediately started to pout. Ginny whipped her head around and was about to say something to her son but Draco beat her to it.

 

“I know,  buddy, but something has come up and I have to leave as soon as I talk to your dad. Today isn’t a play day, okay. When I come over again, I will make sure I stay long enough to play. Would you like to shake on it like a gentleman does?” 

 

“Sure!” James said while standing up on the bench and adjusting his pj top.

 

Potter during all this had made his way around to stand next to Ginny. “Ferret, she said you needed to talk?”

 

“Yes, so did you know that Granger’s daughter was mine and not Cormac’s or are you blindsided just like me?”

 

Ginny dropped the whole bowl of pancake batter, spraying everyone in the breakfast nook with batter with chocolate chips. She looked at Harry, then Draco, then back at Harry.

 

“Harry, are you going to answer him?”

 

“No worries Ginny”, Draco said sadly. “His response tells me all that he is willing to tell me. After all these years, I guess I am just a cowardly Death Eater and not worth knowing that the girl I have loved for years and I have a daughter.” At that Draco turned and strode for the front door. He needed to get away before he tried to track down Hermione, Rose and those boys. Those kids needed a dad for Christmas and by Merlin, he was going to do it, once he calmed down and found them. 

* * *

 

Draco made it to the apparition point outside and was turning as Potter came up behind him. 

 

“Look, man, I am sorry. I found out about it one night when a bunch of us guys were at Seamus’s pub. You were gone on that trip to  Castelobruxo and Cormac got a little too drunk off some new whiskey Seamus brought in from Texas. He started talking about how he knew Granger was up the duff when he married her, how she lied to him about it, etc.  We couldn’t get him to shut up but Ron kept him talking and drinking for evidence. We found out so much that I am not sure Hermione even knows; his mistresses, the one night stands, and where her inheritance went. We got a call later that night for a possible mass break out at Azkaban and he answered it even though he was blind drunk. Ron had already sent a memo to Kingsley about filing sealed charges and how to keep it out of the media. Cormac slipped on a set of stairs heading to the 1st level and hit his head. He never woke up and passed away on those stairs. Ron, Kingsley and I gave him a sea burial and claimed he was missing in action to allow Hermione and the kids  to have some closure. I never expected Rita to print half of that drivel about the whole situation either. I will never tell her what all he said or what we did. We wish we would have seen the signs and protected her better. She is my sister and I would honestly kill for her.”

 

Draco stood there in shocked silence during Potter’s confession. He ran through all of it in his head and asked, “Do you think that after all these years, she would give me a chance? Would she be willing to let Rose and I have a relationship especially now that she knows I know?”

 

Potter rubbed his glasses on his shirt to get something miniscule off them. “Honestly, Draco, you have never not had a chance. She is still so head over heels for you that I never understood the whole deal with Cormac. Part of me wonders if she was cursed from the beginning with him. Even after you leaving in the middle of the night and the whole deal with Astoria, I think she would love you in her own Hermione way until she died. Go get your girl and your kids. Those boys are going to be yours too, you know that right?”

 

“I have no doubt. Rose was nearly in tears over asking Santa for a daddy. Well, princess this Santa delivers. Don’t tell her I am coming. I want her surprised.”

 

“Deal.”

 

* * *

  
  


**3 weeks later on Christmas Morning**

 

“Momma, Momma, Momma…… Santa brought me EVERYTHING I ASKED FOR….”, Rose screamed right in Hermione’s face as Hermione barely got her eyes open. 

 

“Sweetheart, please calm down. The boys aren’t awake….” at that Callum let out a loud squeal “... yet. Let’s get the boys and we can snuggle for a few minutes while Momma finishes waking up before we see what Santa brought, okay?”

 

“Fine. But I want to go in 5 minutes exactly. My presents can’t be kept waiting.”

 

Hermione was pretty sure that Rose was going to grow up to be the Minister of Magic one day with her demanding ways. Grabbing both Callum and Lachlan, she snuggled with all 3 children deep in the covers. “Okay, my loves, today is Christmas and we have lots to do today. We are going to open our Santa presents, eat some yummy french toast, then head off to the Burrow for the rest of the day. Sound like a plan?” 

 

Molly has turned into a surrogate mother for a majority of the children of Dumbledore’s Army and 4 certain Slytherins after all the 8th year events. She came to the school even one time to go after Seamus for messing with GInny and saw how broken down Draco, Theo, Pansy and Blaise were. She adopted them right then and there and never looked back. Every Christmas afternoon, Molly now with Pansy’s help turned the Burrow into a mini Hogwarts reunion and hosted all of them. Last year, Hermione didn’t go with everything going on and this year she was scared to run into Malfoy but she was hoping he went to see his mom in France since she had not seen or heard from him since the Santa pictures and her all but confirming Rose was his. 

 

“MOM, come on. We need to go NOW!” 

 

Hermione slowly rolled out of bed, helping all three of the kids out of bed and watched the  3 matching Christmas pj’d bums run down the hall. One head of light sandy brown followed by 2 dark brown almost black heads of hair. 

 

“SANTA is the BEST ever MOM!!!” was all she heard as she turned the corner into her living room and screamed.  _ No freaking way. What the heck did Rose ask for? _

 

There on the couch sat Draco Malfoy in a pair of pj’s that matched the 3 kids and her looking pretty pleased with himself. “Hello, Rose, boys, Granger. Santa left me a little note saying someone needed a daddy for Christmas, so here I am,” Draco said with a smirk. The look on Granger’s face was priceless. She was still standing there in the hallway and Draco could figure out if she wanted to cry or laugh. 

“Draco, a word please over here. Rose, will you keep the boys in here while I go talk to the daddy Santa brought?” 

 

Draco started in before Hermione could even get the kitchen door closed, “I am not going to pretend like everything is okay between us, because yes, you do have some explaining but I also realize I acted immaturely there before graduation. However, that girl of ours sat on my lap and asked Santa for a Daddy and  I quote “ the ferret that makes mommy happy.” Draco leaned forward to pull Hermione close to him as he was talking to her. “I can do that. You know I have never stopped loving you. I don’t date, I don’t go out. I am yours from that night before graduation until eternity. Yours.” 

 

Hermione starting tearing up and wasn’t sure exactly what she wanted to say. “I don’t know what to say. I should have told you, but I thought she was Cormac’s until she was born. I know as she as she came out, she wasn’t. She smirked at me and that’s how Rose Vega was named. She has been yours since day one. As far as I am concerned, can we take this slowly? Rose did think Cormac was her dad and the boys have no idea. It’s been a year and I am now finally out of the required mourning time but I’d like to figure out how to be me again, well me with 3 toddlers. I miss you, I miss us, and I truly do want you but I am scared to rush, Draco. Will you stay with us and have Christmas? We are going to Molly’s later today unless you need to go to your mom’s?”

 

“I have already been with my mom and I was told by Molly I am not allowed to be there today unless you bring me. Harry and Ron were on standby to come kick your butt if you threw me out today of all days. I know we have a lot of ground to cover and our history with each other to talk through, but I am here to stay. No leaving in the middle of the night. No weird situations. Just me, you and a posse of children. Let’s go get started on Christmas.”

 

* * *

 

**Christmas morning 3 years later**

 

“Draco, there is one last present to open. It has your name on it!”

 

Choruses of “open it, open it, open it” were heard all around the Burrow. Everyone was packed in to the living room and it was standing room only, even with the additional charmwork Hermione had added. 

 

Molly and Arthur were sitting closest to  the fireplace while Pansy’s newest was sprawled out on the rug in front of them. Pansy and Seamus had a 1 year old, the 3 month old and she was pregnant again making Molly through the roof excited at all the grandbabies coming in the next year. Ron and Luna had 4 already but they announced that she was pregnant again. Ginny and Harry were finally pregnant with their 3rd while George and Angelina were on number 5. All that was left in the childless crew was Charlie, Blaise, and Theo. Even Neville had managed to get Hannah pregnant twice. 

 

Draco slowly peeled off the ribbon and pulled off the wrapper. The box was a thin bracelet style box and his heart started pounding before he pulled off the top of the box to see a white stick with a message tied to it, stating “Guess Santa was naughty this year… Here’s to hoping you are ready to change diapers again...times 2.”

 

Draco was ashen as he looked up to see Hermione standing in front of him holding her stomach. “Yes, we are having twins in June.” The roar Draco made as he stood up to grab Hermione in a hug was so loud a flock of birds outside the burrow was startled out of their nests. The women were crying, the men clapping each other on the back and the majority of the children were clueless, except for one light sandy brown haired little girl who waited patiently for it to quiet back down and loudly proclaim, “So I can check off “getting twin sisters for Christmas” off my list to Santa now, right Dad?”  

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my 1st piece. Please let me know how I did in the comments!


End file.
